In known heavy vehicle disc brakes (see FIG. 10) it is usual for the brake pads 111 to be fitted and removed from the disc brake 102 in a radial inward/outward direction with respect to the wheel center via a radial opening in the brake caliper. This arrangement allows brake pad 111 replacement to occur without removal of the brake caliper. This is beneficial as calipers of heavy vehicle brakes are generally too heavy for them to be safely lifted and manipulated by one person, in contrast to disc brakes of light vehicles. The brake pads 111 are held within the disc brake 102 by a pad retainer 192 that extends over the opening across the center of the brake pad 111 and a leaf spring 193 that urges the pad in a radially inward direction.
The leaf springs locate in use between formations that project radially outwardly from the backplate of the brake pads, and the pad retainer 192. The leaf springs 193 are resilient and act to urge the pads radially inwardly, into contact with their corresponding radial abutments, to minimize rattling whilst allowing the inboard pad to slide. A clearance remains however between the brake pad and corresponding circumferential abutments, and rattling may still occur in this circumferential direction. Further, the formations to locate the leaf springs require the backplate of the brake pads to be enlarged, thus increasing the mass of the brake pads, which is undesirable.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.